Thomas
sorry if i spelled competition wrong Well, this was on a few other wikis so I felt like doing a Thomas themed Plus-Minus competition. Don't rate them in the comments yet. I am getting all the character images. So no rating them until this is done. Done putting in the pictures, so you can rate them now! How To Play Basically, you vote for an engine by using a plus (+) or minus (-). A plus means you like them, and a minus means you don't like/don't know them. Here's an example: Percy +1, James -1 Once a character hits -5, they are gone. All the characters are one that appeared on the webisodes so that's why you won't see very many .u. (not counting Chee Zee or Philip Monroe, because they didn't have much of a role in the series imo) I'll start by voting myself: Oliver +1, Rosie -1 (I like her and she's cute, but her valley girl personality sounds a little too cliche to me...) NOTE: This is NOT a hate and fight discussion. If you dislike/hate a certain engine on this list, DON'T say why. Instead, don't tell the reason why or politely tell why that engine isn't your taste, don't rant on why it's the end of the world if that engine has a high rating. I thought this was a fun idea and I really, really want it to turn out well, but please don't ruin it for me (or anyone else) the idea of this game wasn't even that good. List Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Cartoon-Exclusive Plus and Minus Types *Super Plus/Minus means 5 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Mega Plus/Minus means 10 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Turbo Plus/Minus means 15 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Supreme Plus/Minus means 20 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Extreme means Plus/Minus up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Neo Plus/Minus means 30 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Tundra Plus/Minus means 35 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Titan Plus/Minus means 40 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Ultimate Plus/Minus means 45 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Uiterst Plus/Minus means 50 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Kyukyoku Plus/Minus means 55 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Universal Plus/Minus means 60 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Wanneng Plus/Minus means # of HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. Power-Ups Potion of Insta-Kill - Automatically Kills An Engine (2 maximum) Potion of Insta-Plus - Automatically Heals an Engine to 60 HP (1 maximum) Bugspray - If used, number of HP will be decreased to 0 (2 maximum) Category:Hurt and Heal